Across the Stars
by Raven of Alaska
Summary: Ten flashes into the history of the galaxy, of the struggle against the Empire, of the brave people who were brought together during the darkest time in Galactic History.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

**Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash**

It was forbidden, it was frowned upon, but Anakin didn't care, he was in love with Padme. Their love burned brighter than any star, was sweeter than any candy, was sometimes out of control. Though they were sometimes planets away, their love continued to stay strong, and it always would. Or so he belived.

**That Famous Ol' Spiced by Alestorm**

If there was one thing pirates and smugglers loved, it was drinking. 2 years BBY, Han Solo sat at a cantina in Bespin, downing a drink called Spice of Alderaan. Sitting and chatting with a blind man named Kota, Han thought the life of a smuggler couldn't be any better. Just like there wasn't a drink that could match the one he had.

**Back to the Noose by Swash Buckle**

Senator Bon Igbis, a Zabrak from the planet of Tatooine, joined the Alliance two years ago, fully aware of what it meant to resist the Empire. He sighed, as he walked up the steps to the balcony. They would execute him by hanging as he had chosen; he wanted the galaxy to see his body hanging from the end of a rope a free Zabrak, not blasted into pieces by Imperial blaster bolts and know he had died free.

**Curse my Name by Blind Guardian**

By the will of the Force, Count Dooku had joined the Dark Side. He despised the Jedi, the Republic, and sought a change in power. The destruction wrought, however, tore at his heart, though he denied it. He was Sith, but the Force, destruction shouldn't bother him. Not even that child, that young, brave child, who tried to avenge his parent's death by killing the Count. The youth, how old had he been, five or six, had been killed by drodikas moments after the failed attempt. _Let them curse me_, Dooku thought, _let the galaxy curse my name, I'm doing the right thing. _Deep inside the Count's heart, though, the seed of doubt had begun to emerge.

**Parcival by Grave Digger**

He had sought immortality for some time, and had not been able to find it. How fruitless it was, though; the only person to master death had been killed long before he was born. Besides, his wife was dead… but their children survived. As Vader stood there, watching the Emperor shock his son, rage burst from within. He lifted his… master… high, and despite being electrocuted, tossed Palpatine into the Second Death Star's main reactor shaft. He had been the Chosen One of the Force, chosen to bring balance back to the Force. Now, with the Emperor's death, and with his soon to follow, he knew, he had brought balance to the Force, and his children would help keep it.

**Best Years of Our Lives by Baha Men**

Vader often looked at his past, reflecting on the years he had with Padme. It was the best time of his life, secretly being her husband, paying visits to her apartment in the Senatorial District when he was on Courscant. These memories brought him pain, but they were also the only source of happiness the Sith Lord had. He wondered what Padme would think of him now, of the monster he had become; and inwardly, he wept.

**Rainbow Warrior by Tyr**

An old man, Vader had sent him to kill an old man? Starkiller couldn't belive it. He had to be weak in his master's eyes to face this target. Sure, he was once a general in the Clone Wars, a survivor of Order 66, But he was old… not the challenge that Starkiller was expecting.

"A boy?" Kota exclaimed, "Vader sends a mere boy to kill me…?" Kota laughed, igniting his lightsaber. A nice warm up, Kota thought.

When the battle ended, Starkiller, with Kota's lightsaber in hand, admitted to himself, he had underestimated the general. But it didn't matter, Kota was dead, or so Starkiller wanted to believe.

**Northern Gate by Tyr**

The Rebel Alliance had defeated the Imperial Fleet over Endor, destroyed the Second Death Star and captured Coruscant in the name of freedom. Still, though, the Imperial Remnant were out there, attacking planets under the protection of the New Republic, never taking prisoners. Some wondered if the New Republic was right to show mercy to the Imperials that they took prisoner. Would it be right to keep them prisoners, or slaughter them, like the Imperials did. Leia hoped it would never come to that; that the New Republic would stoop down to the level of the Empire. So she stood, defiant, in the Senate Room and prayed they other Senators would agree with her.

**Soul Saviour by Grave Digger**

The image of Luke Skywalker, Grand Master of the Jedi Order, had led troops on land, had led his own squadron, the Rouges, into countless battles in space, he now headed the New Jedi Order. Everywhere he went, he seemed to meet people who wanted to follow him anywhere, into battle against the Imperial Remnant, into a new life in the New Jedi Order, into the gates of Corillian Hell itself if needsbe; all across the galaxy, there would always be someone willing to follow him, even in exile; he smiled, and wondered how a farmboy from Tattoine had gained so much respect and love from a war torn galaxy.

**Ragged Old Flag by Johnny Cash**

Nearly four centuries ago, the Sith had conquered the galaxy for a second time, under Palpatine. The Rebel Alliance, flying a banner with the symbol of the Marek family in honor of the man, Galen Marek, or Starkiller, as he was known, into battle against the Empire. Through all the battles it had seen, the banner had gained many scars; now, it hung in a museum for all to see, a testimony to all the members of the Rebel Alliance, who fought and died for freedom against the greatest oppressor the galaxy had ever known.


End file.
